


Punch

by Peopletea



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peopletea/pseuds/Peopletea
Kudos: 7





	Punch

新一轮的拳手上场，密闭场地中仿佛混合着兴奋剂，一声声透露出原始欲望的呐喊声在空气中膨胀发酵，台下观众打了鸡血般个个鼓噪宣天，手里的小票捏的死紧，攒在手里的人生常常一次就没了

有人双手合十有人大声嚷嚷，站上台的拳手展示着傲人肌肉，不断来回嘶吼示意抬手昂扬气氛，只要多点人下注，悲惨人生也许可以一夕翻盘

这里是首尔地下赌博拳击场

金容仙在一众拳手中显得相对矮小，手上肌肉不像其他人勃然彭发，来来回回走着只是漫不经心的嚼着口香糖，实属清奇

要不是下注名单中有着她的名字，或许没人相信她也是拳击手

当然，也几乎没人相信她会赢，赔率高的吓人

闹铃碰撞发出尖叫，沸腾的会场静了下来，盲注结束，比赛要正式开始了

男子组前的女子比赛也是热门看点之一，炒热场子的开场表演让台下一众男性观众更加撕扯着喉咙

金容仙是排在第三个出场的，前面两人对打的难分难解，几回合的肌肉碰撞还是由个子较高的壮硕黑人女子拿下

金容仙望着被抬下来的女子摇摇头，鲜血汩汩自鼻子流出，看起来惨不忍睹

担纲下一轮比赛主角，金容仙和个头比她大一倍的前柔道国手一起翻身上台，周围传来讥笑声

嗡嗡嗡的，混浊的讨论轻蔑的语气都在评论着看起来手无缚鸡之力的她，连对手也是一副意兴阑珊，明显瞧不上这个瘦弱的女子

毕竟柔道国手是这几年来蝉联女子组的冠军，上面就是分配金容仙这种弱女子来表演一场以大欺小

天花板上的四面屏幕写着两人的下注比例，抖大的金额对比似乎比赛毫无悬念

台下的VIP座席跟周围有稍稍隔开，毕竟都是上层人士，哄笑嘈攘比较小声，第一排的文星伊捏着筹码，反覆倒腾让小棒互相碰撞发出清脆的敲击声

她身穿黑色西装，纽扣打到最上面一颗，白色衬衫被扎的严严实实，暗红色领带让她看起来又沉静又妖冶，滚花边的蕾丝袖口凸显了她根根分明的手指，眼神直直朝金容仙撞去

刚刚还嫌无聊的文星伊饶有兴致的对上金容仙的视线  
空气中交叉出噼啪火花，传达的情绪也是

文星伊抬手笑了一声，直接叫来服务生将几根银棒赌了出去

一根代表10万，这几根就是服务生二年的薪水了，他不敢怠慢，战战兢兢的接过上缴

没由来的，文星伊就是相信刚刚那个挑衅的眼神，对方不服输的傲气令人印象深刻

屏幕上的金额很快做出改动，大笔金额的下注引来不可思议的惊呼声，前柔道国手的脸色也跟着不好看起来

铃锺敲响，浮躁的柔道选手朝金容仙攻了过来，可能被情绪影响，少了水准的她只攻不防，招招凌厉

金容仙几乎失笑出来，气定神闲的踩起步子跟对手绕起圈圈，不断闪避

怎么都打不到？

越来越烦闷的柔道选手看着旁边流逝的倒计时，发狂般的全力输出

算是种子选手的她，花了几年才爬到这个地位，怎么跟一个来不到几天的弱鸡打的不分上下，这传出去她也不用混下去了，何况大比分的压注优势，从哪方面来说都不能输

事态至此，反正已经签过生死状，柔道选手开始起了杀心，往非法部位击去

金容仙神色一凛，开始认真应对，述明的非法动作在激烈的斗争中只会让人更加兴奋，也没人有勇气来阻止比赛中的拳击手，何况是发狂的冠军选手

台下热烈的喊叫声跟初来乍到明显不同，惊诧的不可置信的都有

金容仙一个缩身闪避背过身子，她在等一个机会  
跟别人身材有差距就不能硬刚，要智取  
她不断消极逃避等的就是对方的心浮气躁

在又一次的矮身转向，金容仙跟台下的文星伊对上眼，文星伊手拿着红酒杯，看着金容仙传来的挑眉神情，轻轻将玻璃杯往前伸在空气中做了个碰杯的姿势

口型让金容仙读的清清楚楚  
“快点”

短暂失神片刻，柔道国手的拳头擦过金容仙的脸颊，在上面留下红色的印记，文星伊的心里也跟着咖噔一下

金容仙稍微恼怒的回头，决定不再等了，几套俐落的拳法攻在正得意洋洋的对手身上，重拳直直落在胸口击打的碰碰响，灌在太阳穴的全力一击更是让对手直接倒地昏迷

金容仙获胜了，周围哀嚎遍野

手上的小棒翻倍回来，文星伊随意的赏了服务生一根换来下台的金容仙去处

男子组正要开始，她已全然失去兴趣

服务生恭恭敬敬的领着她到了金容仙的休息室就离开了，文星伊也没有敲门  
直接打开门进去，还算广大的房间中很少女的用的是粉红色床单，浴室正传来洗浴声

文星伊好整以暇的坐在床上，慵懒地等着对方出来

金容仙出来看到的就是依旧一丝不苟的文星伊，领带将脖颈的嫩白肌肤锁的禁欲满满，明明没漏出什么却让人心痒难耐

“妳什么时后喜欢来打拳击了?大小姐”文星伊笑着开口

“要妳管啊，大特工”后面几个字咬的生硬明显带有情绪

两人可不是什么素未蒙面的关系，金容仙是首尔市长的女儿，因故曾让文星伊去保护过她，两人也是那时建立起这种无以名状的交集

文星伊就喜欢金容仙看似生气实则撒娇的别扭样，将人拉过来身前

沐浴过的香气还融合着天生的乳香，文星伊站起来凑近对方脖颈，双手轻车熟路的抚上对方腰部

金容仙还在生闷气，这人一消失就是好几个月，又不能问她去哪里了，要不是今天碰面还不知道猴年马月能得到消息

文星伊安抚的摸了摸金容仙的头顶，又心疼的看着金容仙脸颊上的红印，将唇温柔的覆了上去

缠缠绵绵的细腻温柔稍微融化了金容仙的理智，但是逐渐发红的眼眶似乎在委屈感中爆发

“妳到底去哪了?什么时候又要走?”已经示弱下来的金容仙跟台上傲然的拳击手不同，小脸皱巴巴的抬头喃喃，白净的脸看起来我见犹怜，缩在文星伊的怀抱中

文星伊突然整个人都不好了，心里的火以惊人之势燎了上来，明知道对方是故意打弱势牌，还是义无反顾的咬上饵

没办法，她就是很吃这招

西装外套被火速褪去，胸口的纽扣也被人打开两三颗，金容仙又将领带拉紧一点，顺势一推将人压在床上

枕间满满是金容仙的味道，文星伊清浅的呼吸，衬衫扣子被解到了腹部，只留最上面的一颗维持原样

金容仙恶趣味的用外套绑住了对方双手，将人禁锢起来  
文星伊全身上下只余扣了一颗扣子的衬衫，和暗红色的领带，剩下全部门户大开

白色衬衫散在床上遮不住任何一点风光，雪白的起伏暴露在空气中，只有脖颈处扣得严实

金容仙绕上去亲吻的文星伊的侧脸，将呼吸重重的吐在对方敏感的耳垂

“喜欢吗?”  
双手攀上挺立，细细揉捏起发硬的敏感

文星伊双手被困在头顶之上，身子一颤一颤的抖，又不想这么快顺了金容仙的意

满脸红晕的小小喘着息

金容仙不气馁，吻沿着脖颈向下，低头准确含住了山顶  
“哈...啊...”文星伊倒抽一口气，密密麻麻的搔痒感从小腹升起，再向外流出她的情意

“喜欢吗?”舔舐中的金容仙又再问了一次，手不轻不重的刮过对方底裤  
嗫嚅湿意传递到指尖的触感非常好，金容仙又多抚弄了几次

被逼的进退两难的文星伊咬牙开口 “喜欢”

渴望的心情满涨上来几乎快失去理智，相接的皮肤有热度传来，让搔痒更甚

还是不太满意，象是要报复文星伊的不告而别，金容仙跪起来将大腿插入文星伊两腿之间，在亲吻的间隙开始用膝盖一下下撞击起文星伊

“呃...嗯...”敏感被人一下下碰撞，开始源源不绝的流出爱液

“想要吗？叫姐姐”看着文星伊难以自控的娇弱模样，征服欲让她不想那么快满足她

被恰到好处的力道按压揉捏，想要的心情超过其他事情，生理性的泪水让她模糊焦点，出声时的哑嗓让情欲的味道更胜，房里混合着欲望的气息

“...姐姐”  
金容仙还是持续的亲吻着对方的乳房，用舌头跟山顶打招呼，双手也不间歇的揉捏着对方敏感处

膝盖覆上一层亮晶晶的液体看起来情色万分

“姐姐什么?”  
“给我，姐姐，给我”彻底招降的文星伊放弃了无谓的自尊心，心里只想着被填满

终于满足的金容仙不再吊着对方，并着两指捣入花径，一路顺畅的直通到底

久没做过的身子稍微有些紧

金容仙温柔的放着等待对方适应，拇指开始轻轻地揉着阴蒂

文星伊难耐的扭动着身子，只觉得好满

下面被充实的满涨跟着快意不断上冲，又开始有点空虚

有更多的水浸透到金容仙手掌，金容仙看着隐忍的文星伊低低笑了，心领神会的开始前后撞击起来

往外抽出时翻开的红色嫩肉看起来像樱桃，金容仙上前用舌头舔吻起来

密密麻麻的快意几乎击碎了文星伊，她只能断断续续的喘息，揪紧了金容仙的头发又舍不得的放开

“嗯...啊...啊....”

金容仙听着头顶的喘息又再加了一指，速度也提升上来，开始猛烈的抽插起文星伊

另一手也搭配着重重揉弄敏感的肉芽，双管齐下让文星伊爽的几乎晕厥过去

不久一声长鸣，文星伊到达高潮  
大量爱液倾泻而出，金容仙的手被浇灌的到处都是

文星伊还在虚弱的喘气

金容仙舔了口透明湿滑的液体，爬上去纠缠文星伊的唇舌，让她也尝尝自己的味道

像吃饱餍足的猫咪，笑得月牙不见脸

几下松开还束缚着她的领带和西装外套，金容仙抱着赤身裸体的文星伊汲取温暖

“我好想妳，不要再走了”

文星伊的体力无法支撑她翻白眼只能在心中吐嘲  
刚刚明明不是这么娇弱，还逼她叫姐姐呢

不过她还是温柔的将吻印上金容仙额头，低头承诺

“我申请退役了，不走了你以后记得养我”  
金容仙的喜悦撞进眼帘，和她十指交扣

“好”

-完-


End file.
